REINCARNATION
by Haruka Hitomi 12
Summary: 'Karin'-nya yang dulu sudah tiada. Bagaimana mungkin satu lagi Karin muncul di depannya dengan kepribadian berbalik kontras? Ia melihat gadisnya itu menghembuskan nafas terakhir, dan ia sendiri yang menangis di sisi nisannya. Jadi, gadis itu bukan 'Karin'-nya yang dulu/ "Jawab aku! Siapa namamu!"/ "Jadi ada yang bernama Karin sebelum aku?"/ "Ya, dan dia sudah tiada."/ Mind to RnR?


Bukan satu kelopak, tapi utuh satu bunga. Bunga sakura itu meluncur pelan jatuh ke tanah ditarik gravitasi dan ditahan angin. Matahari hampir terbenam. Lelaki itu menyentuh batang pohon sakura tua itu perlahan. Membelainya lembut, seakan tak ingin menyakitinya. _Sudah cukup_, pikirnya dan ia meremas tangannya perlahan. Pertama ibunya, lalu ayahnya dan kini kekasihnya. Seorang gadis yang sangat ia cintai—lebih dari segalanya. Senyumnya yang sehangat musim semi, semangatnya yang sepanas musim panas. Kenapa penyakit sialan itu harus datang pada gadis baik hati itu? Bukan kepadanya saja?

Kazune Kujyou benci warna hitam. Kemeja hitam yang ia kenakan ini melambangkan duka yang mendalam. Ia ingin warna putih saja. Walau menyamai salju, kata Karin Hanazono—kekasihnya yang sudah tiada itu—putih melambangkan kebahagian dan ketulusan. Atau warna oranye saja, yang melambangkan manisnya musim gugur dengan segala penganan nikmatnya itu. Atau pink, seperti musim semi. Atau biru, bak lautan di musim panas. Karin selalu suka menyambung-nyambungkan segala hal dengan musim—itu kesukaannya.

Kembali teringat kala semalam ia menahan gadis itu mati-matian untuk menutup matanya—untuk selamanya. Tapi dengan santainya gadis itu berkata pada setiap orang yang ada di ruangan itu—dimana mereka semua tengah berurai air mata. _"Tenanglah. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya akan menuju tempat yang lebih baik. Kita hanya akan berpisah sebentar."—_sama sekali tak memperdulikan para sahabatnya yang semakin histeris—gadis itu sudah tak punya orangtua lagi. "_Nah Kazune-_kun, _minna-_san. _Aku duluan ya. Aku janji, kalau aku masuk surga, akan kupinta pada _Kami-sama _agar menghidupkanku kembali—sebagai lalat pun aku tak masalah. Lanjutkan hidup kalian, _ganbatte! Sayonara."

"Kalau sebagai lalat," Kazune bergumam pelan, "Aku takkan pernah bisa melihatmu bermain piano lagi, bukankah begitu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Haruka Hitomi** **12 **proudly presents...

**REINCARNATION**

Disclaimer ©**Koge-Donbo**

Romance & Drama (T)

Warning: Ketidak-adanya kekonsistenan, typo—maybe, OOC—maybe, ide pasaran, AU

.

**Enjoy!**

.

.

* * *

Kujyou Kazusa menghela nafas. Ia memandang sosok _aniki _nya yang terasa makin jauh semakin hari berjalan. Ini sudah masuk tahun ajaran baru—harusnya Kazune berbahagia karena ia tetap menjadi si-nomor-satu dalam nilai akademis dan tentunya dipastikan tahun depan ia akan mendapat tempat terbaik di universitas manapun yang ia mau. Tapi Kazusa paham sikap _aniki_ nya itu. Itu hal wajar bagi seorang lelaki atau wanita yang baru saja kehilangan orang yang dicintai. Gadis dengan bando kelinci itu memasukkan buku terakhir yang ia perlukan ke dalam tasnya dan memandang Kazune yang sama sekali tak menyentuh sarapannya. Ini sudah seminggu dan rata-rata lelaki itu hanya makan sekali saja dalam sehari. Itupun tak habis.

"Aku sudah susah payah membuatkan sarapan _nii-san!"_ protes Kazusa, "Makanlah!"

Kazune beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan naik menuju kamarnya, "Mungkin nanti."

"Kau mau kemana?! Upacara pembukaan dimulai sekitar empat puluh lima menit lagi. Jangan sampai terlambat _nii-san!_ Dan ingat, sebagai yang nilainya terbaik kau harus menyampaikan kata-kata pembuka di depan seluruh se—"

"Aku tahu. Pergilah, Kazusa." Kazusa Kujyou tahu Kazune punya caranya sendiri. Tapi, bagaimanapun lelaki itu kakaknya. Setidaknya harusnya ia bisa menghibur lelaki itu barang sedikit—namun tak berhasil.

"Kau akan berangkat sendiri? Apa aku menunggumu saja?"

"Pergilah."

Menghela nafas berat, akhirnya Kazusa berjalan kearah pintu dan memakai sepatunya sebelum kembali berteriak, "_Ittekimasu Onii-san!"_ Kakaknya tidak bodoh—jenius malah. Setidaknya itu yang Kazusa syukuri karena hal itu dapat mengurangi kemungkinan Kazune bunuh diri untuk menyusul Karin.

Kazune meliriknya sejenak lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali ke kamar. Ia ingat kata-kata Micchi kemarin—"Hidup harus tetap berjalan walau kita kehilangan sesuatu!" Tapi bagaimana kalau yang hilang itu adalah setengah jiwa kita? Kazune meraba sebuah pigura foto cokelat karamel. Potret seorang gadis dengan _yukata_ nya di malam festival musim panas yang tengah tersenyum lembut kearah kamera dan tangannya menggaet mesra seorang pemuda yang juga tengah mengenakan _yukata _namun dengan raut _ogah-ogahan _untuk difoto. Kalau saja bisa, Kazune ingin mengulangi saat itu dan tersenyum untuk gadisnya. Ia tak pernah mengira gadis itu mengidap penyakit sefatal itu.

Melirik jam sejenak, akhirnya ia meraih tasnya dan membelai foto tersebut dengan jemarinya—bagaimanapun, ia tak boleh melalaikan kewajibannya dan statusnya masih siswa di sekolah menengah atas.

"_Ittekimasu, _Karin. Doakan aku,"—ucapnya sambil meraba potret gadis itu lalu meletakkannya kembali dan berjalan keluar, "Untuk bisa... melanjutkan hidupku."

.

.

Kazune tahu kepala sekolah dan para guru lainnya akan sangat kecewa dan kesal padanya. Karena harusnya hari ini ia menyampaikan kata-kata pembuka tapi ia malah ada diatas atap sekolah—bukannya di aula umum. Secuek-cueknya dia, Kazune masih memperhatikan aturan dan tanggapan guru. Tapi yang ini, ini tak dihitung dan kalau dihitung pun Kazune tak peduli. Toh hanya sekali—ya, tak tahu kalau kedepannya ada jaminan untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi.

Aroma _sakura _musim semi sangat menenangkan. Seperti parfum gadis itu. Wangi _sakura _yang menyejukkan. Biasanya gadis berperangai lembut itu akan ada disampingnya kala ia sedang merasa _mood _nya turun, bersandar di bahunya—walau tak bicara apapun, kehadiran dan wewangian gadis itu mampu menenangkannya. Mereka memang berbeda sekolah—Karin berada di sekolah khusus putri tapi mereka akan punya waktu penuh setelah jam pulang sekolah. Mulai dari makan siang, bercakap-cakap singkat, dan hal-hal biasa lainnya yang bagi Kazune dan gadis itu sangat istimewa. Ah, baru seminggu dan betapa ia sudah sangat merindukan gadis itu.

Kazune mengangkat kepalanya—menatap langit pagi Tokyo di musim semi yang cukup cerah. "Apa kau yang membuat hari ini cerah Karin?" gumamnya, "Kau suka langit musim semi yang cerah kan?" Bagus, kini ia bicara sendiri. Tapi Kazune yakin, gadis itu mendengarkan semuanya. Merespon segala ucapannya dengan senyum lembutnya yang menenangkan itu. Kelembutannya benar-benar mengalahkan Himeka—sepupunya—sehingga Kazune tak bisa menolaknya sama sekali. Ia bukan gadis manja sebenarnya, tapi karena kondisinya dulu, Kazune harus selalu berjaga di dekatnya paling tidak dalam waktu setengah hari.

Disini berlama-lama semakin membuatnya bosan dan kepalanya mulai pusing karena angin yang terlampau kencang, jadi ia memutuskan turun. Biasanya upacara pembukaan akan dilaksanakan hampir selama tiga jam—jadi ia bisa santai—ditambah paling tidak, hari pertama masuk, tidak ada pelajaran—benar-benar melegakan.

Sesekali ia mendengus melihat beberapa siswa juga membolos—ada yang bergosip di anak tangga, bermain futsal di lapangan futsal _indoor,_ bersantai di kelas. Yah, setidaknya beberapa dari mereka bukan orang yang mempunyai beban yang berat.

Kazune merasa benar-benar malas sekarang. Tak ada gunanya bila begini. Ingin rasanya ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelepon Karin—namun gadis itulah yang tak mungkin mengangkat panggilannya. _Kau benar-benar berhasil membuatku gila, _pikirnya sambil menjambak rambutnya dan tanpa ia sadari, ia berjalan kearah bagian belakang sekolah—lapangan basket _indoor _yang berjarak sekitar hampir seratus meter dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang_._ Langkahnya terhenti melihat Kazusa yang berlari tergesa dan langsung memukul bahunya keras. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Kau! _Nii-san!_ Ikut... hah hah... ikut aku... sekarang juga!" ucapnya, "Untung aku... be-bertemu denganmu _nii-san! _Kukira kau di ruang upacara sehingga aku... hah hah... nyaris kembali kesana—jaraknya hampir beratus-ratus meter... dari s-sini!"

"Ada apa lagi?" balas Kazune malas. Kazusa menatapnya serius.

"Ikut aku. S-sekarang juga."

.

Ruangan besar untuk basket _indoor _itu terlihat lengang—kontras dengan suasana saat festival olahraga dimana semua orang akan menjerit-jerit histeris melihat teman mereka bertanding.

Derap langkah Kazusa bergema disana sedang Kazune mengikutinya dengan raut malas. "_Nande?"_ tanyanya, "Aku sedang malas menanggapi ulahmu."

Kazusa menunjuk salah satu sisi lapangan—tampak seorang gadis bersurai _brunette _diikat _ponytail_ berkali-kali men-_shoot _bola basketnya kearah ring—berkali-kali pula bola itu masuk dengan manisnya. Kazune mengangkat alisnya sedang Kazusa tampak ketakutan.

"Dia hanya siswi biasa."

"Tidak," potong Kazusa cepat, "Dia murid baru yang kudengar akan masuk di kelasmu. Masalah utamanya Kazune-_nii,_ lihat wajahnya!" Kazusa menunjuk gadis itu dengan raut serius bercampur takut di wajahnya.

Kazune memutar bola matanya, "Memang itu penting?"

"Lihat sa—"

"Oi! Kalian berdua yang disana!" gadis itu berteriak dari sisi lapangan dengan posisi masih membelakangi keduanya, "Jangan berteriak-teriak disini. Aku membolos demi ketenangan."

Kazune memandangnya dari belakang dengan raut malas—murid baru yang tak tahu aturan, menurutnya. Tapi bagaimanapun ia juga membolos jadi ia juga tak tahu aturan. Terserahlah. "Hn. Kau yang menanggapinya Kazusa." Kazusa memandang Kazune dengan raut horror.

"Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku disini dengan gadis itu!"

"Tinggal keluar saja."

Kazusa menjambak rambutnya lalu kembali menuding gadis _brunette _berkuncir _ponytail _dengan bola basket di tangannya itu, "Demi Tuhan Kazune-_nii!_ Turuti aku sekali ini! Lihat wajahnya, _baka!"_ Kazune melirik Kazusa dengan malas tapi saat ia berbalik, gadis dengan bola basket itu memantulkan bola basketnya dengan keras kearah keduanya. Kazusa sudah menjerit namun sebelum bola itu mengenai wajahnya, Kazune menangkapnya dan ia menatap tajam gadis yang tengah berjalan kearahnya dan Kazusa sambil menunduk, sehingga poninya menutupi wajahnya.

"Kalian berdua diamlah! Bukankah aku sudah menyuruh kalian diam hah?!" serunya kesal sambil merebut bola itu dari Kazune dan mengangkat wajahnya. Baru saja Kazune akan membalas argumennya, lelaki itu terpaku dengan kedua mata membola—Kazusa sudah bersembunyi dibalik bahu Kazune dan ia menatap horror pada gadis itu. Gadis itu kembali mendumel, "Merepotkan saja."

Ia akan berbalik dan berniat kembali ke sisi lapangan tapi Kazune menahan tangannya sehingga hal itu kembali membuatnya naik darah, "Apa masalahmu hah?!"

Kazune tak melepaskan tatapannya dari wajah gadis itu, "Siapa... namamu?"

"Che," ia mendecih, "Apa urusanmu? Mau melaporkanku pada guru?"

"Jawab saja. Siapa namamu? Siapa kau?! Jawab aku sekarang!" Kazune menarik bahu gadis itu dan mencengkramnya erat. Gadis itu sedikit mengaduh lalu menatap Kazune tajam. "Sudah kubilang, memang apa pedulimu bodoh?!"

Kazune menggeram kesal. Gadis ini, warna rambutnya, manik gioknya, nyaris semuanya... serupa dengan mantan kekasihnya—Hanazono Karin. Gadis itu memandangnya kesal dan dengan raut garang—kalau Karin yang biasanya, Kazune bersumpah gadis itu takkan memandangnya sesengit itu walau mereka sedang berdebat sekalipun. Tapi gadis ini... sifatnya kontras dengan 'Karin' tapi kenapa... wajah mereka serupa?

"Oke, oke," gadis itu bersuara kembali, "Lepaskan aku, maka akan kuberitahu namaku. Ini mulai tak nyaman." Kazune mengalah sehingga ia meluluskan permintaan gadis di depannya. Wajah manis tapi garang, nada bicara yang agak kasar dan galak, perawakan serampangan—sangat berbeda dengan 'Karin'-nya.

"Hai, halo, kalian berdua," gadis itu memulai ucapannya dengan nada tak niat, "Aku melakukan ini karena aku nyaris yakin bahwa dia,"—menunjuk Kazune dengan ibu jarinya, "Akan menahanku dengan posisi tetap seharian bila aku tak memberitahu namaku. Hanya namaku. Memang apa pentingnya namaku? Tapi karena aku tak mau itu terjadi, baiklah—kuharap setelah ini aku tak ada urusan dengan kalian—terutama kau,"—kembali menunjuk Kazune yang masih memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, "Aku, namaku, Karin. Hanazono Karin. Puas?"

Kazusa menganga lebar dan sedetik kemudian ia jatuh terduduk dan menangis membuat Karin yang melihatnya sedikit memekik kaget. Kazune mengepalkan tangannya dan lelaki itu menggigit bibirnya. Tidak, ini tidak mungkin. Ia melihat 'Karin' ada di rumah sakit hampir dua bulan, ia melihat 'Karin' menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, ia merasakan bagaimana tubuh 'Karin' mulai mendingin, ia melihat 'Karin' dikuburkan, ia yang untuk pertama kalinya menangis di sisi makam 'Karin'. Siapa gadis ini? Berapa kemungkinan jumlah orang bermarga 'Hanazono' dan bernama kecil 'Karin' di seluruh Jepang?

"Hei, hei, kau kenapa heh?" tanya Karin pada Kazusa sambil mengguncang-guncangkan badannya. Kazusa mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Karin dengan raut takut.

"J-ja-jangan dekati aku! Aku kenal 'Karin'! Kau bukan dia, kau bukan dia!" seru Kazusa sambil berusaha bangkit dan dengan langkah berantakan ia berlari pergi darisana.

Karin mengangkat alisnya dan memandang Kazusa yang tengah berlari pergi dengan bingung, "Ada apa dengannya?" tapi setelah itu ia mengendikkan bahunya dan kembali dengan santai men-_dribble _bola basketnya dan berjalan tenang ke sisi lapangan sambil bersiul-siul.

Kazune memandangnya dari belakang. Ia mencermati segalanya tentang Karin yang ada di depannya sekarang dan 'Karin'-nya yang dulu. Walau sikap dan perilaku mereka kontras, wajah mereka serupa. Tak mungkin ini benar. Orang ini bukan 'Karin'-nya yang dulu. Dia bukan 'Karin'-nya! Karin yang ini bukan 'Karin' yang dulu, yang membuatnya mengenal arti cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kau belum pergi juga?" gadis itu bertanya sambil bersiap menembakkan bola basketnya, "Kita tak ada urusan lagi."

"Bukan itu... masalahnya," jawab Kazune dan sedetik kemudian, Karin menembakkan bola basketnya dengan tepat sehingga bola itu tepat masuk kearah ring. "_Nice-shoot,_" komentar Kazune sambil berjalan kearah gadis itu. "'Karin' yang dulu tak bisa dan benci basket."

Karin menoleh reflek dan mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, "Haa?" Kazune berdiri di depannya sehingga jarak mereka terpaut beberapa meter saja. "Ada orang bernama Karin sebelum aku disini?"—tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Oke, dia ya dia. Aku ya aku!" komentarnya sambil kembali men-_dribble _bola basket.

"Dia... sudah tiada."

Tap. Karin menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang Kazune sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah bingung dan kesal, "Aku bukan hantu tahu! Aku murni manusia! Aku bukan mutan, _vampire, _atau apapun itu!" protesnya.

"Siapa yang mengataimu hantu?" balas Kazune—mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya—entah kenapa, satu bagian dari hatinya yang bingung terasa senang melihat sosok seperti 'Karin'-nya ada kembali. Ia tahu keduanya berbeda, namun dengan nama dan wajah yang sama setidaknya Kazune ingin menganggap 'Karin'-nya masih ada seperti dulu. "Aku... senang, melihatmu Karin."

"Haa?" Karin makin bingung kini. Tadi pemuda itu seperti nyaris mencekiknya, tapi sekarang? Kenapa sifatnya berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat? Ia lalu memandang Kazune dengan alis yang diangkat tinggi dan mulut setengah menganga—bingung. "Apa kau psikopat?" tanyanya. Bodoh. ia tahu itu. Sekolah sebagus ini, mana mungkin menerima siswa psikopat? Yang benar saja.

Senyum kecil bermain di sudut bibir pemuda tampan itu dan ia menepuk bahu Karin, "Aku ingin... mengulang segalanya dari awal. Kau mau membantuku?"

.

.

.

TSUZUKU

(Keep or Delete?)

* * *

Mou, _finally~!_ Ada ide baru lewat, sayang kalau gak diketik dan di-_publish._ Takut kalau sampai hilang. Bikin fic ini maksa juga sebenarnya, banyak fic lain saya yang masih in-progress dan ini multi-chap lagi. Tapi untuk chap kedepan, doakan saja satu chapter wordnya banyak, jadinya cepet selesai. Atau menurut readers gimana? Lebih baik word standar (2k) dan chapter agak panjang atau word panjang tapi chapternya agak singkat?

Sebenernya saya agak merinding-merinding buat fic ini—karena berkaitan dengan kematian. Haaa... saya phobia berat dengan hal-hal berbau _dark topic._ Semoga gak terlalu kaku dan alurnya kecepetan ya.

Sekian, terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah berkenan membaca, baik _siders _maupun yang berkenan me-_review, fav, _atau _follow._ Maafkan segala kekurangan, _author _hanya manusia biasa, kalau jelek, akan saya hapus kok. _Always love KazuRin! #kabur_

.

.

Boyolali, 24 November 2013

Sincerely, Haruka Hitomi 12


End file.
